Family Guy: The Movie/Credits
Opening Logos 2003 Release= center|250px |-| 2018 Release= Closing Credits Don Bluth Feature Animation, Fox Animation Studios and Fuzzy Door Productions Crew Animation Production by Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York, Fox Animation Studios Phoenix Arizona and Fuzzy Door Productions Los Angeles, California Art Director Bill Perkins Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Animation Directors Craig McCracken Gary Trousdale Kirk Wise Peter Chung Assistant Animation Directors Genndy Tartakovsky Joanna Romersa Allen Wilzbach Frank Andrina Ken Southworth Artistic Supervisors Additional Sequences Directed by Timothy Burgard Rob Renzetti Bob Jaques David Silverman Pete Michels John Trabbic Assistant Sequence Directors Peter Avanzino Raymie Muzquiz Bryan Francis Mark Kirkland Ralph Sosa Additional Story Material by Walt Dohrn and Jon Vitti Additional Screenplay Material by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger and Conrad Vernon Story Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Ennio Torresan Peter Ramsey Storyboard Artists Bryan Andrews Rejean Bourdages Sherm Cohen Caroline Cruikshank Jed Diffenderfer Kurt Dumas James Fujii Kathleen T. Good Rodolphe Guenoden Nora Johnson Jorgen Klubien Todd Kurosawa Angelo Libutti Ted Mathot Ken Morrissey Mark O'Hare Jeff Pidgeon Dan Povenmire Christian Roman Frans Vischer Kelly Asbury Bob Camp Greg Colton Bob Davies Don Dougherty Mark Ervin Tricia Garcia Sharon Graham Colin Heck Yoshiaki Kawajiri Robert Koo Phil Langone David Lux Johane Matte Clayton McKenzie Morrow Shawn Palmer Jason Plapp John Puglisi Mitch Schauer Simon Wells Jeff Biancalana Jim Capobianco Josh Cooley Darren Denlinger Derek Drymon David Feiss Eric Goldberg Lucas Gray Tim Hodge Craig Kellman David Krentz Larry Leker Lauren MacMullan Paul McEvoy Thomas A. Nelson Bob Persichetti Dominic Polcino Eric Ramsey Gary Trousdale Anthony Zierhut Assistant Storyboard Artists Martin Archer Shaun Cashman Miyuki Hoshikawa Carson Kugler Steve Lowtwait Caleb Meurer James Purdum Ted Seko Orlando Baeza Zeus Cervas Brian Iles Grant Lee Caesar Martinez Cindy Banks Morrow Ed Roberts Cyndi Tang Aldin Baroza Jonathan Gebhart Kelly James Jay Lender Heather Martinez Kenji Ono Chris Robertson Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Clean-up Artists Corey Barnes Rick Del Carmen Won Ki Cho Louis Gallegos Miyuki Hoshikawa John Mathot Jeremy Robinson Jeff Stewart Dominic Bianchi Oreste Canestrelli Dave Cunningham Alex Gatsis Benjamin Lane Eric Moxcey Ira Sherak Joe Vaux Ron Brewer Bev Chapman Sarah Frost John Holmquist Greg Lovell Matthew Nastuk Pablo Solis Niki Hyun Yang Storyboard Consultants Gary Janetti David Silverman Daniel Palladino Jon Vitti Mike Reiss Wellesley Wild Based on TV Characters Created and Developed by Seth MacFarlane David Zuckerman Original TV Character Designed by Seth MacFarlane Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Joe Monteleone Jennifer Dolce Marcus Taylor C.K. Horness Joe Thygesen Additional Editors John Pomeroy David Ian Salter John Venzon Additional Associate Editors William Caparella Darren T. Holmes Anna Solorio Additional Assistant Editors Travis Dultz Vic Sharma Lawrence Gan David Teller Michael Hugh O'Donnell Alexander Wu Visual Development Character Designers Chris Appelhans Sylvain Deboissy Carter Goodrich Jakob Hjort Jensen Ryan O'Loughlin Shane Prigmore Shannon Tindle James Baxter Peter de Seve Carlos Grangel Timothy Lamb Simon Otto Jean-Francois Rey Andy Bialk Eric Goldberg Dan Haskett Nico Marlet Meg Park Tony Siruno Frans Vischer Lead Prop Designers John Krause Chuck Puntuvatana Prop Designers Andrew Burrell Charles Ragins David Lee Jefferson Weekley Kevin Moore Tara Whitaker Lead Background Designers Alex Dilts Hugh MacDonald Lance Wilder Background Designers John Berman Paul Castro Edgar Duncan Samuel Ho Young Kim Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Christopher Tsirgiotis Lynna Blankenship Andy Chen Phil Hayes Trevor Johnson Maria Mariotti Mike Pettengill Rene Vega Gerald Clifford Rey Chris Bolden Daniel Chiu Jabu Henderson T.J. Kim Kevin Moore Javier Pineda Justin Thompson Ian Wilcox Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Betsy Bauer Jayee Borcar Richard Daskas Todd Gibbs Ruben Hickman Mike Inman Ronald A. Kurniawan Dominique R. Louis Phillip Phillipson James Schauf Armand Serrano Pierre-Olivier Vincent Michael Yamada Sunny Apinchapong Andy Bialk Pascal Campion Guillaume Fesquet Dennis Greco Michael Humphries Samantha Kallis Paul Lasaine Sam Michlap Danielle Powers Jason William Scheier J. Michael Spooner Zhaoping Wei Felix Yoon Chris Appelhans Max Boas Richie Chavez Natalie Franscioni-Karp Kory Heinzen Won Sul Hyun Bill Kaufmann Edward Li Jason Norton Griselda S. Lemay Christian Schellewald Paul Tuo Tsui Nate Wragg Carlos Zaragoza Visual Development Consultants Kendal Cronkhite Rick Heinrichs Jeff Turley Layout Layout Artists James P. Alles Mick de Falco Jason Hand Cynthia Ignacio Julio Leon Mark Mulgrew Allen Tam Wallace Williamson Robert Crawford Peter J. DeLuca Daniel Hu James Keefer Hamilton Lewis Robert J. St. Pierre George Villaflor Jennifer Yuan Alfred Cruz Ed Ghertner Clive Hutchings Matt Lee Gary Mouri Chris Stover Doug Walker Bruce Zick Layout Consultant Gil Zimmerman Workbook Workbook Leads James Beihold William H. Frake III Workbook Artists Kevin R. Adams Jeff Beazley Robert Cardone Marco Cinello Trish Coveney-Rees Peter J. DeLuca Mina Ferrante Frederick J. Gardner III Louis Gonzales Kory Heinzen Clive Hutchings David James Karen A. Keller Christophe Lautrette Julio Leon Peter Maynez Rick Moore Gary Mouri Kenard Pak Christopher Poplin Jonathan Pyun Ritchie Sacilioc Audrey Stedman Allen Tam Pierre-Olivier Vincent Wallace Williamson Chung Sup Yoon James P. Alles Mitchell Bernal Derek Carter Eric Clark Alfred Cruz Craig Elliott James Finch Billy George Karen Hamrock Lam Hoang Cynthia Ignacio Arlan Jewell Douglas Kirk Benoit Le Pennec Ashley Lenz Armen Melkonian Francisco Mora Mark Mulgrew Gang Peng Jeff Purves Donald Reich Jean-Luc Serrano Pamela B. Stefan Bill Thyen Doug Walker Tanya T. Wilson Jennifer Yuan Matt Aspbury Andrea Blasich Kinman Chan Shawn Colbeck Mick de Falco Seth Engstrom Joseph Garcia Edward Ghertner Jason Hand Daniel Hu Michael Isaak Conor Kavanagh Harald Kraut Matt Lee Edward Li Nol L. Meyer Brad Morris Kevin Nelson Robert J. St. Pierre Alexandre Puvilland Simon Rodgers Vladimir Spasojevic Lisa Souza Evgeni Tomov Nathan Warner Brian Woods Bruce Zick Workbook Consultant Rasoul Azadani Continuity Animation Lead Key Animators Svend Gregori Kuniko Yano Key Animators Yoshiaki Kawajiri Martin Oliver Toshihiko Masuda Norio Matsumoto Tadayoshi Yamamuro Supervising Animators Kyle Balda Bob Cokinn Bill Diaz Eric Goldberg Glen Keane Nik Ranieri James Baxter Donnachada Daly Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Duncan Marjoribanks Jack Reed Frans Vischer Tim Cheung Andreas Deja Mark Henn Raman Hui John Pomeroy Bruce W. Smith Lead Animators Tom Bancroft Alessandro Carloni Bert Klein Tony Bancroft Paul Chung Trey Thomas Darlie Brewster Anthony de Rosa Frans Vischer Senior Animator Uli Meyer Animators Tim Allen Cinzia Angelini Tom Bancroft Richard Bazley Rune Bennicke Aaron Blaise Geefwee Boedoe Darrin Butts Alessandro Carloni Michael Cedeno Sandro Cleuzo Nick Craven Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Ken Duncan Lauren Faust Raul Garcia Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray Teddy Hall Randy Haycock Martin P. Hopkins James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Richard Sanguoon Kim Jennifer Cardon Klein Brad Kuha Eric Lessard James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Jean Morel Julie Nelson Kevin O'Hara Gilda Palinginis Pierre Perifel Philip Pignotti David Pritchard William Recinos Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Bruce W. Smith Michael Swofford Roger Vizard Stevan Wahl Robert Weaver Matt Williames Anthony Ho Wong Manuel Almela Dale Baer Tony Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Jeremy Bernstein Travis Blaise Rejean Bourdages Susan Campbell Randy Cartwright Crystal Chesney Stephane Coedel Caroline Cruikshank Michelle Dean Anthony DeRosa Russ Edmonds Raffaella Filipponi Tom Gately Steven Pierre Gordon Rodolphe Guenoden David Hancock Mark Henn Richard Hoppe Ron Husband Brooke Johnson Clay Kaytis Sang-Jim Kim Mark Koetsier Dave Kupczyk Fabio Lignini Teresa Martin Marc Mitchell Philip Morris Paul Newberry Joe Oh Ralph Palmer Gary J. Perkovac John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Len Simon Marc Smith Yoshimichi Tamura Dan Wagner Danny Wawrzaszek Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Dougg Williams Phil Young Kathy Zielinski Line Korsgaard Andersen James Baker Anne-Marie Bardwell Linda Bel Nev Bezaire Julien Bocabeille David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Jerry Yu Ching Lorna Cook Cassidy Curtis Andreas Deja Robert Espanto Domingo Rick Farmiloe Tony Fucile Bill Georgiou Mael Gourmelen Joe Haider Dan Haskett T. Daniel Hofstedt Steve Horrocks Jay Jackson Jeff Johnson Morgan Kelly Bert Klein Doug Krohn Alex Kupershmidt Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Frank Molieri Ken Morrissey Mike Nguyen Jamie Oliff Irene Parkins Scott T. Petersen Robb Pratt Nik Ranieri Tom Roth Chris Sauve Tom Sito Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Larry White Theresa Wiseman David A. Zaboski Key Assistant Animators Lieve Miessen Vera Pacheco Terry Wozniak Trevor Tamboline Lead Assistant Animator Ed Roberts Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong June Fujimoto Jan Naylor Margie Daniels Cathlin Hidalgo Ginny Parmele Dan Tanaka Tara Donovan Todd Jacobsen Randy Sanchez Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Leads Jan Naylor Bob Percichetti Rough Inbetweeners Paulo Alvarado Casey Coffey Neal Goldstein Chris Hubbard Paul McDonald Chris Sonnenburg Aliki Theofilopoulos George Benavides Brad Condie Benjamin Gonzalez John Hurst David Moses Pimentel Jules Soto Karen Tremblay Michael Wu Todd Bright Erik Fountain Grant Hiestand Todd Jacobsen Joe Pitt Wes Sullivan Destiny Wood Background Background Leads Barry Atkinson Emil Mitev Raymond Zibach Background Artists Chris Appelhans Max Boas Richie Chavez Ruben Hickman Bill Kaufmann Edward Li Phillip Phillipson Christian Schellewald Henrik Tamm Nate Wragg Barry Atkinson Jayee Borcar Richard Daskas Michael Humphries Ronald A. Kurniawan Dominique R. Louis Griselda S. Lemay Armand Serrano Pierre-Olivier Vincent Michael Yamada Armand Baltazar Pascal Campion Guillaume Fesquet Mike Inman Paul Lasaine Sam Michlap Jason William Scheier J. Michael Spooner Zhaoping Wei Felix Yoon Background Consultant Kathy Altieri Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animation Leads Emily Jiuliano Trevor Tamboline Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Rachel Renee Bibb Nicola Courtney Frank Dietz Raymond Fabular Cynthia Jill French Susan Goldberg Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia V. Keene Anthony Koteh Susan Lantz Daniel Lim Helen Michael Yoon Sook Nam Doug Ninneman Ginny Parmele Jacqueline M. Sanchez Sherrie H. Sinclair Alexa Summerfield Marianne Tucker Kathleen M. Bailey James Burks Dan Daly Marcia Dougherty Aidan Flynn June Fujimoto Millet Henson Todd Jacobsen Celinda S. Kennedy Veronique Langdon Tracy Mark Lee Patricia Billings Malone Lieve Miessen Jan Naylor Stephanie Olivieri Eric Pigors Daisy Schofield Richard Smitheman Philip Sung John R. Walsh Kendra Baxter Merry Clingen Margie Daniels Kimberly Dwinell Debbie Forster Yelena Geodakyan Cathlin Hidalgo Myung Kang Lureline Kohler Jennie Langley Kellie D. Lewis Pamela Matheus Wendy Muir Brett D. Newton Don Parmele Domingo Rivera Natasha Selfridge Mac Spada Dan Tanaka Miri Yoon Inbetween Animation Inbetween Animation Leads Mike Demur Jan Naylor Breakdown Artists Christenson M. Casugo Kimberly Dwinell Chun Yin Joey So Eun Sang Jang Inbetween Animators Mary Jo Ayers Travis Blaise James Burks Sean Gallimore Tomoko Isobe Jody Kooistra David Mar Tao Huu Nguyen Richard Rocha Chad Thompson Brian Beauchamp Daniel Bond Marcia Dougherty Kayn Garcia Myung Kang Taik Lee Denise Meehan Stephanie Olivieri Jacqueline M. Sanchez Keiko Watanabe Ramya Black Elliott M. Bour Kimberly Dwinell Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia V. Keene Ely Lester Yoon Sook Nam Mary-Jean Repchuk Mac Spada Hiromasa Yonebayashi Visual Effects Visual Effects Leads Peter DeMund Yancy Lindquist David Tidgwell Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists David Bossert David Lipton Jason Stovall Steven Fahey Ali Ries Alex Gatsis Scott Santoro Dan Turner Visual Effects Layout Artists John Dillon Cynthia N. Knizek John MacFarlane Van Shirvanian Al Holter David Lee Brice Mallier Jeff Topping Michael Cadwallader Jones Rosanna Lyons Masa Oshiro Phillip Vigilists Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate Bob Bennett Felipe Cerdán Dee Farnsworth Jeff Howard Susanna Luck Rosanna Lyons David (Joey) Mildenberger Kevin O'Neil Van Shirvanian John Allan Armstrong Allen Blyth John Dillon Noe Garcia Michael Cadwallader Jones Dan Lund James Mansfield Rodd Miller Masa Oshiro Jeff Topping John Bermudes Brent Boggs Ty Elliot Al Holter Cynthia N. Knizek David Lyons John MacFarlane Mark Myer Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Phillip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Sean Applegate Lee Crowe Ray Hofstedt John MacFarlane Van Shirvanian Marko Barrows Ty Elliott Elizabeth A. Holmes Joseph C. Pepe Felipe Cerdán Noe Garcia David Kcenich Jay Shindell Daniel Wanket Visual Effects Clean-up Animators Rachel Renee Bibb Margie Daniels Debbie Forster Sean Gallimore Emily Jiuliano Jennie Langley Kellie D. Lewis Brett D. Newton Ginny Parmele Daisy Schofield James Burks Marcia Dougherty June Fujimoto Millet Henson Claudia V. Keene Susan Lantz Patricia Billings-Malone Stephanie Olivieri Eric Pigors Mac Spada Frank Dietz Raymond Fabular Cynthia J. French Dietz Toshio Ichishita Celinda Kennedy Tracy Mark Lee Yoon Sook Nam Don Parmele Jacqueline M. Sanchez Dan Tanaka Visual Effects Breakdown Artist Melinda Wang Visual Effects Inbetween Animators Virgillo John Aquino Phillip Pignotti Kristin K. Fong David Lee Kuniko Yano Visual Effects Consultants Scott F. Johnston David Prescott Computer Animation Computer Animators Paul Chung Fredrik Nilsson Raman Hui Kelly Nelson Tina Price Scene Planning Scene Planning Lead Mark Allen Henley Scene Planners Thomas Baker Annamarie Costa Louie C. Jhocson Helen O'Flynn Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew Dan C. Larsen Jason Plapp Glen Claybrook George "Bingo" Ferguson Beth S. Morris Richard T. Sullivan Scene Planning & Effects Data Entry Karen N. Austin Laura J. Jaime Jamal M. Davis Samantha Bowers-Nicholson Sherri H. Villarete Kim Gray Gary Stubblefield Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Lead Sarah Jane-King Digital Ink & Paint Markup Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight William Ohanesian Digital Ink & Paint Artists Constance Allen Carol Berke Audrey Covello Nancy Bihary-Fiske Maria Gonzalez Leslie Hinton Louie C. Jhocson Sarah-Jane King Denise A. Link David Nimitz Ken O'Malley Leyla Pelaez Gary Shafer Karen Somerville Lydia Swayne Patricia Torocsik Jaison Duell Wilson Tina Angermeir Brandon Bloch Gina Evans Heidi Friese Barbara Lynn Hamane Janette Hulett Alison Jota Christine Kingsland Teri McDonald Helen O'Flynn Meling Pabian Joanne Plein Mavis Shafer Ann Sorenson Doug Tiano Dirk Von Besser Kathy Baur Kimberly Conte Sylvia Filcak Etsuko Fujioka Lori Hanson Wendy Jacobsmeyer David Karp Frances Kumashiro Beth S. Morris Eric Oliver Melanie Pava Nelda Ridley Edwin S. Shortess Tina Staples Erik Tillmans Claire Williams Denise Wogatzke Digital Ink & Paint Checker Makiko Yamanaka Color Styling Color Styling Assistant Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dale Cox Harry Nickelson Suzette Darling Karen Greslie Roger Webb Animation Check Animation Check Lead Gina Bradley Animation Checkers William Bemiller George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Jan Naylor Edwin Shortess Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Misoon Kim Helen O'Flynn Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Justin Schultz Richard T. Sullivan Final Check Final Check Lead Pat Sito Final Checkers Carol Berke Dan C. Larsen Dennis Bonnell Teri M. McDonald Misoon Kim Helen O'Flynn Digital Scanning Digital Scanners David E. Bonnell Dean Stanley Geoff Darwin Eric Schneider Edwin S. Shortess Compositing Compositing Lead Claire Williams Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ted Boyke George "Bingo" Ferguson Brendan Harris Dan C. Larsen Helen O'Flynn Michelle A. Sammartino Colin Sittig Ross Blocher Stephane Coedel Heidi Friese Louie C. Jhocson Beth S. Morris Jason Plapp Dave Scarpitti Doug Tiano Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew Brad Gayo Alison Jota Rick Moser Scott Rossman Edwin S. Shortess Jaison Duell Wilson AKOM Production Crew Overseas Animation Production by AKOM Production Co., Ltd. Chief Assistant Animators Jin Sang Kim Young Mee Kim Young-lim Lee Sang Jun Lee Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd./Cuckoo's Nest Studio Executives in Charge of Production Betty Wang Carey Wang James Wang Felix Wang Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh James Wang Layout Layout Artists Kung Cao Frankie Chen Long Li York Lin Perng Da Wang Shen Yen Chang Wei Min Chiang Sweet Li Rachel Pong Chenny Chen Wan Hiji Glanda Lin Chao-Wen Wang Peter Wang Animation Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Supervising Animation Directors Bunis Yang Jack Yen Animation Directors Joe Chen Alice Ho Kirk Lin Susan Chen Mori Lee Gin Liu Danny Yeh Andrew Hiseh Elton Lee Dave Marshall Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Dan Chen Wade Hong Michael Huang Cat Li Pearl Li Frank Liu Bee Shyu Panny Wang Maya Wang Eagle Zheng Perry Chen Show Chen Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Mike Li Cat Lin Chun Mao Jiang Nicole Wang Betty Wang Gou Xiong Tu Snow Chen Joey Chu Orma Huang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Long Lin Frog Shi Roger Wang Eagle Wang Ivan Yu Yi Zhi Shyu Clean-up Animation Key Clean-up Artists Jane Huang Jessie Lin Pao Hsi Wang Jian De Li Yu Lan Tsai Shu Fang Wang Yu Chin Wu Maggie Liao Fan Yen Tseng Shu Chen Wu Clean-Up Artists Dora Chang Hsiu Ying Chung Wang Pei Ian Belle Lu Yueh Chu Chang Hwang Young Dong Lili Lee Jaw Kuo Wang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Frank Her Steve Lin Raey Ling Yang Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Alex Chang Inbetweeners Jane Chang Anita Chen Mase Chen Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Hsieh Jane Huang Jamie Lee Jill Lin May Liu Witch Lo Surachai Phetchakup Sirilak Supatree Ting Tsai April Wang Wade Wang Miro Wu Mei-Chuan Yen Luly Chang Anne Chen Tara Chen Mei-Hui Chu Jamie Hsu Eva Hung Li Lee Ling Lin Rebecca Liu Belle Lu Apinya Rattanayanon Mills Tsai Nick Tseng Carol Wang Zoe Wang Wade Wu Vicky Chang Lili Chen Kang Chiang Jenny Hsieh Ling Hsu Mary Hwang Maggie Liao Seven Lin Risa Liu Miro Ma Meir Shu Shun-Hsu Tsai Lisa Tung Tina Wang Chalermpon Wimana Ane Yang Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Yao Te Kao Rachel Wei Pei Jr Fu Peter Sun Andy Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Ming Chuan Hsu Wen-Ling Wang Ching Liang Yeh Visual Effects and CGI CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Rong-Zheng Huang Steven Tsai Yi-Sheng Wang Ming-Wei Cheng Chih-Kuan Lin Tony Wang Benno Wu Fish Hong Danny Tang Wei-Shin Wang Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Birdy Lee Yone Chang Ching Tseng Ready Chen Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Wen Ling Lin Tse Ren Chen Digital Production Scene Planners Andy Fu Ken Li Cynthia Yang Jane Hsu Lorraine Lon Rocky Huang Jade Pang Mandy Yang Rough Draft Studios Korea Crew Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Layout Layout Artists Canuck Honjyio Sunyook Miskioso Gregg Sunyoomio Lium Raymond Vanzco Hyundai Young Kim Jung Hyundai Sheong Suasion Syuejoon Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Suchli Sunyoom Lium Miller Vanzco Syria Sheong Zhaun Animation Animation Directors In Soo Ahn Young Sik Jeong Sang Kyun Shin Myung Nam Jang Sukkyu Kim Yong Seop Jeong Jae Bok Lee Hee Man Yang Animators Hyunju Ahn Su Mee Cho Hayan Choi Myunghee Do Jyuioon Jin Heong Eunbong Jang Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Hinjyun Jung Sunyi Jyuioon Min Kyung Kang Eueyoon Jin Kim Kijin Kim Joon Sik Kim Mihee Kim Sun Young Kim Yoo Sung Kim Syueio Kong Changho Lee Kun Lee Yunjung Lee Mi Kyung Myung Kyung Sook Park Keumja Ryu Jin Syuejoon Yong Bae Won Seung Jin Yoo Young Sook Byun Yoon Min Cho Munsuk Choi Syuoon Heong Young Jin Heong Seong Hee Jang Kyu Haw Jo Sook Taek Jung Chul Kang Soo Jung Kang Hyung Jung Kim In Ho Kim Jong Sang Kim Sukgyu Kim Sung Hoon Kim Young Nam Kim Hyuk Joong Kwon Ho Sik Lee Soojin Lee Lin Jeong Lium Eun Young Park Sung Hye Park Kun Ha Shin Hyejoon Vanzco Kyu Dae Yeon Mi Sun Yoon Syuejoon Young Myoung Sook Cha Byung Choon Choi Young Dal Choi Uyijoon Heong Heong Raymond Heong Hye Jin Jeong Mee Sun Jo Young Mi Jung Kyung Wook Kang Duk Hoo Kim Hyung Tae Kim Jae Young Kim Mal Sook Kim Sun Kyu Kim Syukioon Kim Sunyook Kimbo Byung Hwa Lee Jonghuk Lee Sun Jae Lee Suykoon Lium Jungwoo Park Tae Hyun Park Ki Soung Yujion Jin Vanzco Sung Hee Yim Yung Jyuioon Young Assistant Animators Soojung Ahn Kap Soo Baek Jung Won Byun Mee Ra Cho Yangsook Cho Yeonyeol Choi Mi Jin Han Sooyoung Hwang Misun Jeon Young Sil Jeong Hyun Mi Jung Jung Ha Kang Youngmee Kang Heeyeon Kim Jin Hee Kim Meeyea Kim Yumee Kim Byungjo Kwon Hae Kyoung Lee Hyunhee Lee So Hee Lee Hyung Ju Lim Suksoon Noh Kyung Ja Oh Hee Jeong Park Junhee Park Sukyung Seo Ji Young Son Sun Ok Yoo Minah Yang Sunhee Ahn Mi Yeon Bang Mee Jin Cha Mijung Cho Dae Kwon Choi Lee Sang Eun Eun Ju Hwang Kyunghee Jang Aeh Kyung Jeong Eun Ju Ji Eun Joo Jung Meeok Kang Bo Min Kim Hyeran Kim Jin Sook Kim Mijin Kim Yeon Joo Koh Junghoon Kim Haw Soon Lee Mee Sook Lee Sun Mi Lee Soo Kyoung Lim Eunmi Oh Ran Kyung Oh Hyun Joo Park Yoo Jin Park Ki Jung Shim Mijung Song Jin Young Yu Jinyoung Yu Kyungsun Bae Sil Hee Bang Hye Jin Cho Namhee Cho Myung Shim Choi Hyunrim Ha Ji Yeon Hwang Kyungsoon Jeon Mee Jung Jeong Moon Sun Jo Younghee Jung So Young Kang Eun Hee Kim Jinah Kim Joo Sik Kim So Yeon Kim Bo Young Koo Daesoo Lee Hye Ryun Lee Sangeun Lee Yunkyung Lee Mikyung Moon In Hwa Oh Kyu Young Ohn Jung Il Park Eun Young Seo Hyun Joo Shin Min Hwa Song Meehyang Won Sunok Yu Effects Animators Al Holter David Lee Mark Myer Jeff Topping Mike Jones Dan Lund Masa Oshiro Philip Vigil Cynthia Neil Knizek Rosanna Lyons Van Shirvanian José A. Garcia Villameriel Animation Check Supervisor Mi Hwa An Animation Checkers William A. Bemiller Glenn Higa Sock Hee Kim Susan Burke Jung Kim-Wolf Esther H. Lee Jong Bum Park Gina Evans Hye Ja Kim Jan Naylor CGI Animation CG Animators Stuart Alan Don Kim Mike Montague Chris Stover Kevin Carney Jon Kim Krummel II Mark Orme Eric Whited Jang Hwan Cho Hock Lian Law Benjamin Sakai Charlie Winter CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Joo Hwan Son US Animation System US Animation System Technicians Seung Woo Hong Sang Hyuk Oh Yeon Suk Ryu Na Young Kim Eun Ha Park Sang Won Seo Jung Hee Yim Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Sang Keum Shin Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Jyuioon Raymond Hinjyuin Syuejoon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Gregg L. Raymond Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Sueyoon Syuejoon Jin Suyiooero Digital Production Digital Scan and X-Sheet Hyun Joo Lee Jiyoung Jung Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Hyunju Lee Digital Camera Digital Camera Chief Se Ho Na Digital Camera Operators Hyun Wook Cho Min Seok Ji Tae Hoon Lee Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink and Paint Artists Hye Sun An Young In Choi Ok Seon Jim Eun Young Kim Kwi Ok Kim Yae Yoon Lee Jung Hee Yim Ki Nam An Young Sook Hong Nam Young Jung Hye Sun Kim Snag Hee Kim Sang Eun Park Hye Yeop Yoon Kang Sook Baek Nam Young Jeong Do Hee Kim Jin Hee Kim Kang Jae Lee Seung Ok Shin Seol Hee Yoon Digital Background Painting Digital Background Painting Heads Eun-Young Lee Mi-Young Lee Digital Background Painting Chiefs So Yeon Choi Kyung Hee Kang Eun Seo Park Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Soo Eun Ahn Chung Ran Eum Kyung Hee Kang Mi Young Lee Eun Soo Ban Hyoung Hak Han Ha Na Kim Mee Jin Park Pil Seung Shin So Yeon Choi Sun Young Jang Eun Young Lee Min Jeong Seo Digital Compositing Digital Compositing Heads Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Jin Yoon Il Woo Bae Hee Jung Jeong Joon Kyo Jeong Bo Hee Kwon Hee Jin Kang Sun Young Park Young Joon Hong Final Checking Digital Systems Digital Systems Administrators Anne Harting Jeffrey Perlmutter Ann Hoyt Yunsuk Lee Yeon Suk Ryu Digital Editorial Production South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Taesik Shin Jinmyung Noh South Korea Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Suasion Lee Hioung Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Hioung Sunyoomio Production Translators Gahyun Baek Young Jin Jeon Mirae Lee Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin Production Executive Greg L. Marshall Rough Draft Feature Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Rough Draft Feature Animation Animators Hyunju Ahn Caroline Cruikshank Seunghee Jang Kijin Kim Changho Lee Yunjung Lee Silvia Pompei Hayan Choi Myunghee Do Jeff Johnson Mihee Kim Jonghyuk Lee Mikyung Myung Munsuk Choi Eunbong Jang Hyunjung Kim Sukgyu Kim Soojin Lee Jungwoo Park Keumja Ryu Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Moon Sun Jo Dae Kown Choi Sil Hee Bang Hyun Joo Park Mee Jin Cha Hyun Joo Shin In Hwa Oh Ran Kyung Oh Jung Il Park Joo Sik Kim Yoo Jin Park Yeon Joo Koh Ji Young Hwang Ahe Kyung Jeong Mee Sook Lee Ki Jung Shim Hye Ryun Lee Mee Jung Jeong Young Sil Jeong Min Hwa Song Mee Ra Cho Young Eun Seo Kyu Young Ohn Myung Shim Choi Eun Joo Jung Effects Animators Al Holter Cynthia Neil Knizek Mark Myer Jeff Topping Mike Jones Dan Lund Masa Oshiro Philip Vigil David Lee Rosanna Lyons Van Shirvanian José A. Garcia Villameriel Checking Supervisor Mi Hwa An Checkers William A. Bemiller Glenn Higa Jan Naylor Susan Burke Sock Hee Kim Jong Bum Park Gina Evans Esther H. Lee Jung Kim-Wolf Background Painters Dominique Blaskovich Myunghee Hong Hyunkyoung Kim Bike Kinzle Minhee Shim Ruben Chavez Julia Kalantarova Sungeun Kim Hyunkyung Lee Pilseung Shin Alexander Zabolotsky Eunjung Choi Kyunghee Kang Yongjung Kim W. Ashby Manson Hyunok Suk Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Mee Jin Park Ha Na Kim Eunyoung Lee Chung Ran Eum Miyoung Lee Digital Production Supervisor Seho Na Digital Scan & X-Sheet Artists Hyun Joo Lee Jiyoung Jung Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Hyunju Lee Head of Digital Ink and Paint Hyunah Kim Digital Ink and Paint Artists Kangsook Baek Seunghye Kim Eunok Hong Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight Kyungah Shin Oksun Ji Jiwon Park Byungsup Kim Okhee Kwon Jinhee Kim Sunmee Ryu Jinsook Kim Junghwa Park Soojung Sung CGI Animators Chris Stover Don Kim Mike Montague Eric Whited Stuart Alan Jon Kim Krummel II Mark Orme Kevin Carney Hock Lian Law Benjamin Sakai Charlie Winter Heads of Digital Compositing Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositors Torien Blackwolf Deidre Creed Brendan Harris Dan C. Larsen Helen O'Flynn Dave Scarpitti Doug Tiano Jin Yun Hee Jung Jeong Joon Kyo Jeong Bo Hee Kwon Ross Blocher Darrin Drew Louie C. Jhocson Beth S. Morris Jason Plapp Edwin S. Shortess Kyuhwan Ahn Sungmin Yun Hee Jin Kang Sun Young Park Dennis Bonnell George "Bingo" Ferguson Miae Kim Rick Moser Scott Rossman Colin Sittig Hyun Min Jong Hyun Park Jin Yoon Il Woo Bae Young Joon Hong Digital System and Editors Anne Harting Yunsuk Lee Ann Hoyt Jeffrey Perlmutter Yeonsuk Ryu Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Taesik Shin Jinmyung Noh Los Angeles Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim A. Film Production A/S Crew Additional Animation Production by A. Film Production A/S Design Character Designers Sylvain Deboissy Eric Guillion Jean Gillmore Dan Harder Sergio Pablos Carlos Grangel Nicolas Marlet Storyboard Storyboard Supervisors Stine Buhl Katrin Inzinger Sara Koppel Storyboard Artists Meelis Aruleupp Daniel Dion Christensen Kim Hagen Jensen Daan Jippes Thorsten Kiecker Jorgen Lerdam Garrett O'Donoghue Andrea Castellan Ignacio Ferreras Dan Harder Montse Martin Juarez Christian Kuntz Jesper Moller Luke Pearson Thorbjorn Christoffersen Stefan Fjeldmark Laura Howell Mads Juul Warren Leonhardt Fernando Moro Anders Sorensen Editorial Editors Martin Wichmann Andersen Anders Hoffman Assistant Editors Virgil Kastrup Per Risager Lars Wessing Layout Layout Supervisors Volker Krafzel Walter Kossler Jens Moller Layout Artists Niklas Bille Kragh Andersen Michael Helmuth Hansen Marcos Mateu Stefan Fjeldmark Rasmus Jensen Jesper Moller Robert Frees Virgil Kastrup Marco Piersma Animation Lead Animators Rune Bennicke Dan Harder Jesper Moller Hans Dastrup Christian Kuntz Jean Morell Luca Fattore Javier Martin Enis Tahsen Ozgür Animators Meelis Arulepp Anna Gellert Rune Brandt Ilan Hatukah Martin Madsen Stine Buhl Jorgen Lerdam Additional Animators Rasmus Jensen Doron Meir Background Clean-up Animation Clean-up Chief Supervisor Katrin Inzinger Clean-up Supervisors Tine Karrebaek Herle Kühl Leona Nordstrom Valentin Lead Key Clean-up Artists Uffe Danielsen Tinna Jespersen Herle Kühl Stephanie Olivieri Hope Devlin Kristiansen Tine Karrebaek Mark McLoughlin Lee Huxtable Darren Paul Kordich Leona Nordstrom Valentin Steven Smith Additional Key Clean-Up Artist Stine Bühl Effects Animation Chief Effects Animation Supervisor Kim Hagen Jensen Effects Animators Michel Gagné Steven McDermott Rasmus Jensen Claudio Pacciarella Peter Matheson Deirdre Reynolds-Behan CGI Animation CGI Animation Supervisors Soren Cornelius Larsen Kenneth Vandel CGI Animators Sem Assink Maarten Heinstrat Thomas Colding-Jorgensen Bjorn Pedersen Ludo Savonniere Rasmus Eilersten Peter Holm Tomas Landgreen Mads Ringdahl Rik Schutte Michael Glans Dan Dircknick-Homfeld Matthias Parchettka Javier Perez Rodenas Tobias Thorsen Color Styling and Grading Color Styling Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dorte Bengtson Jon Skraetskov Denes Jensen Color Grading Brian Ottosen Lars Thorn Checking Compositing Compositing Supervisor Katja Schumann Compositing Artists Mikala Born Eskil Mohl Jacob Holm Blaehr Tommy S. Nielsen Fredrik Sundstrom Craig Kristenssen Jacob Salmon Production Production Manager Pauline Sunden Production Accountants Susanne Boas Tina Schmidt Lone Sloth Head of Legal and Business Affairs Anne Kokbol Jorgensen Production Assistants Mark Hollier Charlotte Müller Aslak Mangino Nicolajsen Technology Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Design Character and Prop Designers Rossi Gifford Mandy James Bojan Redzic Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Caroline Hung Chris Land Tahir Rana Dermot Walshe Larry Cariou Blair Kitchen Satjit Matharu Cilbur Rocha Jean-Sebastien Duclos T.K. Labus Mike McDougall Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Posing Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Kezia Ma Chris Ramsarran Mike McDougall Layout Layout Artists Christina Butterfield Greg Gibbons Kim Yoo Jin Bart Sarmazian Rich Dannys Robin K. Herman T.K. Labus Loughlin Dyer Kenji Iwata Bojan Redzic Sean Wickett Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animators Leah Alcantara Larry Cariou Brad Ferguson Cerissa Grieve Caroline Hung Kalvin Kulz Mitch Manzer Satjit Matharu Christian Nelson Jonathan Philips Chris Ramsarran Jenny Rutz Michael To Sean Wickett Kenny Yang Steve Baker Jean-Sebastien Duclos Mike Fowler Grant Harris Kenji Iwata Chris Land Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Pablo Nilo Jens Pindal Bojan Redzic Bart Sarmazian Florian Wagner Matt Wilson Samantha Youssef Steph Braithwaite Maks Dylak Dax Gordine Joshua Hart Blair Kitchen Kezia Ma Adam Massicotte Mike Milligan Shannon Penner Michael Pjawka Shane Root Katia Savelieva Nadine Wagner Lynn Yamazaki Qi Zhang Background Background Painters Linette L. Derrick Vesna Mostovac T.K. Labus Elena Quast Kim Linn Sean Wickett Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Brad Hughes Jean-Sebastien Duclos Mike Milligan Cory Wilson Gloria Hsu Vittoria Quane Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Dax Gordine Gloria Hsu Mi-Young Lee Deanna Marsigliese Hong Qi Hyung-Im Son Christina Butterfield Cerissa Grieve Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Shannon Penner Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Janine Cho Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Kezia Ma Jens Pindal Jenny Rutz Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Sandy Bennett Dax Gordine Gloria Hsu Sandy Kellerman Beverly Lehman Mike Milligan Vitoria Quane Nadine Wagner Lynn Yamazaki Christina Butterfield Cerissa Grieve Brad Hughes Blair Kitchen Kezia Ma Shannon Penner Cilbur Rocha Sean Wickett Janine Cho Grant Harris Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Adam Massicotte Hong Qi Hyung-Im Son Cory Wilson Samantha Youssef Visual Effects Visual Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Natalie Garceau-Turner Lorenzo Del Bianco Sean Branigan Honh Sik Kim Raymond Pang Seung-soo Yun Lee Cadieux Biljana Milicevic Peter Wang Assistant Visual Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Ron Kilbride Kevin McGibbon Mike Dobson Louise Kiner Greg Parker Aputik Gardiner Roger Liu Debra Pugh Compositing Compositing Supervisor Jack Carr Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Shannon Penner CGI Animation CG Supervisor David Alexander CG Modelers Adam Li Chen Li Kenn Senoron Milad Mojab CG Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Shannon Penner Digital Production Ink & Paint Artists Christina Butterfield Sonya Carey Sean Wickett Francois Valentyne Production System Administrators Ceferino Asido Simon Daley Jade Gonsalves Blue Sky Studios Crew Visual Effects and Computer Animation by Greenwich, Connecticut Animators Jim Bresnahan Ed Gavin Dean Lennert Steve Talkowski Raquel Coelho Jeff Joe Carlos Saldanha Aimee Whiting Rhett Collier Justin Leach Jesse Sugarman Dan Whiting Lighting Lead Mitch Kopelman Lighting Technical Directors Andrew Beddini Danielle Cambridge Scott Clifford Mike Eringis Kristi Hansen Lutz Müller Tom Bisogno Jamie A. Castaneda Rhett Collier Dave Esneault Jesse Hollander Tim Speltz Jodi Whitsel Chris Burrows Rob Cavaleri John Donkin Sing-Choong Foo André Mazzone Kevin Thomason Effects Technical Directors Rob Cavaleri Sing-Choong Foo Scott Clifford Kristi Hansen Rhett Collier Kevin Thomason Modelers Cliff Bohm Shaun Cusick John Kahrs David Mei Chris Wedge Rachel Cohen Mike DeFeo Justin Leach Carlos Saldanha Aimee Whiting Jodi Whitsel Rhett Collier Doug Dooley Alex Levenson Kevin Thomason Danny Williams Digital Paint Artists Andrew Beddini David Mei John Siczewicz Production Coordinators Jack J. Stress Jr. Nick Schulman Irka B. Seng Production Executives Timothy J. Alaskey David Brown Angela Schullerman Research and Development Team Richard Hadsell Eugene Troubetzkoy Carl Ludwig Maurice van Swaaij Trevor Thomson John Turner Software Tools Joe Higham André Mazzone Chris Trimble Sam Richards StereoD Crew Stereoscopic Animation and 3D Conversion by StereoD Production Coordinators Ryan Fisk Skylar T. Stone Jenava Hudek Leila Tilghman Birendra Kumar Oscar Velasquez Scene Planners Thomas Baker Mark Henley Daniel Bunn James Keefer George "Bingo" Ferguson Dan C. Larsen Digital Effects Artists KC Barnes Noé Garcia David (Joey) Mildenberger David Tidgwell Allen Blyth Kevin Hand Masa Oshiro John Trotter Michel Gagné Michael Cadwallader Jones Van Shirvanian Phillip Vigil Compositing Artists Carlos Alfaro Max Funke Brandon McCartney Christopher O’Connell Justin Ray Ganer Stewart Pete Bingham Joseph Gonzales David Miller Dustin Padgett Corey Smith Derek Tracy David Faulkner Corey Just Carson Murdy Eion Ray Patterson Sean Stambolyan Ryan Wilson Stereo Final Checkers Jarret Ballard Tasha Carlson Mark Battle Tsun Seung Jason Thomas Jay Caguioa Pat Sito Digital Background Painters Gretchen Bangs Liz McLelland Ink & Paint Artists Nilesh Gavit Sumeet Mishra Nayeem Warne Vinayak Panchal Stereo Animators Dwight Angeltio David Blythe Monica Castro Peter Cromwell Travis Fruci Aleks Justensen Anthony Martin Pete Newbauer Diego Perez Cody Poag Vincent Rosas Ervin Tuazon Paul Baccam Rochelle Brown Bradley Chowning Thomas Crow Michele Hunt Nikki Lee Kindra McCall Tony Noel Cesar Ploneda Gerard Retulla Yandri Sanchez Alex Ware Dane Wiley Dustin Blaise Hector Cabrera Matthew Cordero Gus Djuro Bill Jackson Andrew Marquez Scott Musselman Ronnie Noisuwan Erik Ploneda Agustin Rios Eric Timm Faith Whitehead Production Production Supervisors Production Managers Production Coordinators Production Assistants Assistant Production Managers Thanks to everyone who supported this production Fuzzy Door Productions Staff Ali Adler Billiam Coronel Debby Hindman Gene Laufenberg Danny Smith Mike Barker Ken Dennis Craig Hoffman Seth MacFarlane Alec Sulkin Wellesley Wild Ricky Blitt David A. Goodman Gary Janetti Daniel Palladino Matt Weitzman With Special Thanks to the Support Staff at Don Bluth Feature Animation, Fox Animation Studios and Fuzzy Door Productions whose tireless dedication to the art of animation has made this film possible Music from the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Score Album Available On Cassette and Compact Disc from Exclusive Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story Merchandise Available at Video Games Available from Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story Books Available wherever books are sold from This film was made possible by a sponsor of Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Feature Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Don Bluth Feature Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storage Systems Provided by Digital Ink & Paint Software Provided by 2D Animation Software Provided by CGI Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by and Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by CGI Rendering Software Provided by Color by Technicolor® Domestic Prints by Deluxe® International Prints by Technicolor® No. 39774 No animals were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Family Guy, Family Guy logo and its related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. Copyright ©2003 by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Don Bluth Feature Animation, Fox Animation Studios and Fuzzy Door Productions. All Rights Reserved. Courtesy of First Publication: United States of America. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Don Bluth Feature Animation, Fox Animation Studios and Fuzzy Door Productions is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The persons, places and events portrayed in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to any actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Closing Logos 2003 Release= Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York, Fox Animation Studios Phoenix, Arizona and Fuzzy Door Productions Los Angeles, California Released by Twentieth Century Fox Quality assurance services for the release of Family Guy: The Movie were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web |-| 2018 Release= Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York, Fox Animation Studios Phoenix, Arizona and Fuzzy Door Productions Los Angeles, California Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Quality assurance services for the release of Family Guy: The Movie were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web Category:Credits Category:Non-Don Bluth Animation Fanon pages